


I Lost You Once

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Battle of Bosworth, F/M, Love Affair, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Richard keeps henry alive, Richard wins the battle but still loses anne, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: He dreams of her every night but he forgets she isn't there anymore, there's another in her place, but she's always in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost You Once

**Author's Note:**

> i thought I’d write this :)  
> I decided to write this – as Richard wins Bosworth but keeps Henry alive.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Anne POV.

I noticed Richard walking around, he looked lost.

Richard POV.

"Anne?" i called, where was she?

i could hear someone crying was it Anne?

I walked towards the door and knocked.

"Hello?" a voice mumbled.

"Are you okay Anne?" I asked.

Anne POV.

He was long lost after i died. 

He was often scared, for me in the afterlife.

He prayed every night for me, for that i was grateful; he told god of his love for me, for that i was even more grateful. 

He still cared for me, and that’s what kept me going.

My Richard.

Richard POV.

"I'm not Anne M'lord." she said, opening the door, "It's Elizabeth Your Grace."

I nodded and moved away.

"Richard?" she asked.

"I'm not Richard, I'm not your friend I'm nothing to you, I am you King: your uncle and that is all I am to you, do you understand?" I asked her, she slowly nodded.

"Anne's gone M’lord you remember do you not?" she asked.

"Of course I do Elizabeth, she is gone because of you." I told her.

"Your Grace I beg you..." she started saying, she began to lower herself to the floor. 

"Get up off the floor Elizabeth you are the Queen of England in name only." I told her, "So for god sake act like it, you know I am unhappy as are you."

"Your Grace, why would I be unhappy?" she asked.

"I'm not the King that you wanted: nor are you the Queen that I wanted." I said, she continued to stare at me.

"Anne was the only women I ever loved, she cared for my children, then she cared for our children the many that we had, she was my Queen my best friend, the only Queen in name that I care about the only Queen that will ever lay next to me." I said, "So don't you say that you care Elizabeth, for if you did you would have told me that she had gone in to labour and that she needed me to be there and that she was dying, you would have told me." my voice began to break. 

"Your Grace I beseech you....." Elizabeth started.

"How many times Elizabeth I do not care do you not understand that, why not let Henry make you his whore as I have no need of you any longer." i said, "All I want is my Anne can you give me that Elizabeth?"  


"No Your Grace I cannot but if you let my share your...." she started.

"If you ever think about ending that sentence Elizabeth I will end you." i said, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Your Grace." she said, "I understand." she said bowing to me, I walked away from her: for she was never and never would be my Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
